


Him. | Wilbur Soot/Ghostbur  x Reader

by silverkoi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Other, cursing, depression mention ??, maybe slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverkoi/pseuds/silverkoi
Summary: y/n is a streamer, their fame arising. when she gets invited to the SMP, she meets a very friendly ghost. they grow closer together, learning more about each other. however, ghostbur isn’t the best at expressing his actual feelings, making things harder than it has to be. mistakes happen.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 204





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello. please note there will NOT be any smut in this book. as I'm not comfortable writing about that and id rather respect Wilbur. thank you. <3
> 
> if you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to comment them !!

You were sitting at your desk, making sure that your stream set up was ready, you wanted today’s stream to be a special one as you were very close to hitting 12k followers on twitch. Once you would hit that goal, you were planning to do a special minecraft event where you would have a contest with your twitch followers. The event was basically like surviving regular minecraft but you would also have to survive other players. Ten people would be in a group, each having a role to play. Resource collector, builder, scouter, leader, defense and attack.

The resource collecter’s job was to..well collect resources. Like food, wood, weapons, armour, ect. There would be two of them so it made things a bit easier. Each of them both should work together to get the items they needed. The builder builds the base and anything else they need to make like blocks and things like that. The scouters also come in a pair as well. They will go around areas, checking if certain places are clear or not or if another enemy is nearby. Then they head back and report anything they saw/found that was unusual to their group. The defense team will, of course, defend the base and their items, the attack team is similar as they do defend as well but they mostly engage in combat with their enemies. The leader is the main part of the group, they give plans and ideas out to the group of what they are going to do, giving directions to ensure the success of their team...or not. The last team standing that wins, each team member will get 1,000$ or whatever currency their country/state uses.

You grabbed your headphones and put them on, sitting straight. You adjust your camera to make sure it was at the right angle and then start the stream. You go to twitter and tweet out that you were going live.

Y/U @Y/TWT  
hey, i’m going live right now with some hardcore mc. see ya there.

Y/U - Twitch  
Just a person trying to make people's day better and put a smile on their face :) 

You wait for a few minutes and your chat started flooding with hi’s and hellos quickly. You waved at the camera. “what’s up losers welcome back to another hardcore minecraft stream. We are back where we stopped last time, enchanting our armor and finishing our base!” You exclaim, clapping your hands together. The chat spammed pogs and pogchamps, some saying how excited they were for today. 

….  
Later, you had finally finished building your base, You thought it looked pretty good, and your chat seemed to agree as well.

(that's your base)

You checked the time of your stream and you had been streaming for a good four hours of finishing your base. “wow I spent so much time on that and I didn't even notice, what the hell.” You thought for a moment and decided you would end the stream here and do more tomorrow. This was not as much as you would usually do a stream, on average you would stream at least 7 hours every day. But today, you would take a bit of a break. “Goodbye, guys! Sorry that the stream is shorter than it usually is, I promise I will make up for it next stream.” you quickly scanned your chat.

butterbees: dw about it!! We are just happy you were able to stream today <3  
stingerasf: lmafo ur house is boring 

riverlight: take your time Y/U! :) 

butterbees: replying to stingerasf : shut tf up, it's not like you can do anything better. except waste your life :/

You stop reading chat, taking a deep breath before shaking your head. You ended the stream and laid back in your chair, staring at your screen. Today had been very eventful, or so you thought. Suddenly, your phone dinged. You picked it up and tapped on the notification. ‘Dream has sent you a message’

What. Dream? As in dreamwastaken?? The minecraft GOD? You were absolutely shocked at this. You read his text, smiling ever so slightly. This made you excited and happy.

hey. you seem like a pretty cool person.  
wanna join my smp? :)  
Dream

uhh, sure! I'd be honored to join.

awesome! whats ur discord?  
you know, so I can add you to the SMP discord server  
Dream

uhh hold on a sec  
its (disc name)#8745

alright, sending you a frq right now  
Dream

You frowned for a moment, accidentally leaving the poor guy on read as you set your phone on your desk. You were worried about meeting them. What if... they didn't like you? What if they hated you and avoided you when you meet them? You did not want to make a bad impression on them at all. You looked up to many members of the Dream SMP and after all, you really hoped to make a good impression. But you couldn't help but think of how they might mock you and point out the things you do wrong. You grunted and shook your head. Now was not the time to be thinking negatively. 

You opened your discord, quickly accepting Dream's friend request then soon after you were sent an invitation to join. You clicked it and you decided to check out the server later since it was getting pretty late for you. You got ready for bed, changing into some comfortable clothing that was soft and fluffy. You as well had your fan on because at night you could get easily overheated and the fan kept that from happening. 

\-------------------------------

hello everyone !! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, I'm sorry if I made any mistakes lol, I wrote this at 2-4 AM at night. :) It's also a bit short and boring, whoops. if you wish to contact me or have any questions or concerns you can message me. my Twitter is @silverkois !!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello !! sorry it took me so long to publish this chapter, I have been rather busy :) oof this is a bit short too!

You blinked awake as the sunlight came through the cracks of your window blinds. You squint your eyes, sitting up slowly. You rubbed your eye gently and yawned. Today was going to be pretty exciting as you would hope so at least. You were planning to do many things once you enter the SMP. You got out of bed, checking the time. It was pretty earlier in the morning. 9 AM, huh. Usually you would wake up later than that but maybe today you had more energy. Since you were tired a lot from streaming long hours each day. You changed your clothes and made sure you looked at least presentable and not as if you got hit by a truck. 

You had thought about steaming your time on the Dream SMP but you also wanted it to be a surprise. You sat down at your desk, turning on your computer and then opening minecraft. You clicked on the SMP server and checked if anyone was one. Sadly, there was no one on the server at the moment. But this gave you more time to get settled in as there would be no one to disturb you for quite a bit. When you spawned on the server, you were surrounded by trees. You were confused on why you didn’t spawn at the center where l’ manberg was but you didn't further question it. There were so many things you had to do, but you did note that your items and if you had any pets would not be safe..hence the reason of the ravenette killing or kidnapping other players' pets. You reminded yourself to watch out for Sapnap, as he could be very aggressive at times, even if he was joking or playing a prank. You went on your way, finding the way to the land and looking around. The gamemode was in darkness and looking around the server was pretty nice. There were so many good buildings and it was a huge place. 

You went up some of the stairs where you had noticed there were some houses around each other, remembering that those were houses. You couldn't exactly remember whose they were but that wasn't exactly important anyways. You started gathering materials, definitely not stealing from other players. Anything you took was of not much value. You had taken some stone and sticks so you could make stone items like a pickaxe and sword., also making a furnace and crafting table. You would have to go mining to find iron to make armour, which could potentially take you a while. But that’s when you remembered Awesamdude. Maybe when he logs on you could ask him to help you. He was a very nice person after all and was of course more or less known to help many players of the server when they needed it. While you were mining a few messages popped up on the left bottom of the screen.  
‘Tommyinnit has joined the game’  
‘Tubbo_ joined the game’  
‘ItsFundy joined the game’ 

Oh no. you had no intentions to encounter Tommy at all because you knew how he was. You knew that once he saw you, he would bug the hell out of you to find out who you are as if he owned the server. You thought the young boy was very cocky and well, could be very annoying at times. You sighed and rubbed your temple before continuing on. Unfortunately, you had no luck finding any more iron than what you had already found. It was only enough to make an iron chestplate and helmet. It was very tiring and to say the least, you had been mining for at least 2 hours. 

You went back up and to the main center, seeing the three others standing there. They were probably in a vc. Fundy suddenly started punching Tubbo, as if the poor boy had done something wrong. You gasped and you got angry. You would not allow anyone to hurt him, even if you lost your items in the process. He must be protected at all costs, whether he was your president or not. You rushed over in front of Tubbo’s character, punching Fundy with your sword. The fox stopped, staring at you and Tommy also turned to look at you. A few messages popped up in chat

Tommyinnit - Who the hell are you  
Tubbo_ - Hi! :)

You snorted slightly and typed into chat, snickering and hit send.

Y/U - ur mom  
ItsFundy - LMAOO  
Tommyinnit - WHAT  
Y/U - you heard me bitch boy and hi Tubbo!

Tommy had pulled out his netherite sword and took a step towards you. shit. You didn’t have a shield on you so if he attacked you, you would die and lose all your stuff. You backed away, typing quickly into chat.

Y/U - WAIT NO WE CAN TALK ABOUT THIS, DON'T DO IT TOMMY  
Tubbo_ - :(  
Tommyinnit - wait how the fuk did your ven get here?  
Y/U - that's not important child  
ItsFundy - this is very amusing

You turned and hit the fox, who backed up, seeming to regret what he had said slightly. You had not expected for this to happen at all, but it did. You thought for a moment before you were cut off by Tommy hitting you and a red screen popped up. 'YOU DIED!' You hit your desk with your fist and shake your head in anger. You know what. You decided to text Dream and ask him to help you. He agreed and hopped on soon after you had died. 

'Dream joined the game'  
Tommyinnit - BIG D HOW YA DOINGGG  
Dream - did u kill Y/U  
ItsFundy - yes he did  
Tommyinnit - .....no  
Tommyinnit - SHUT UP FURry  
Dream - vc 3 rn 

You snickered and hopped into the vc, muting yourself as the others joined. You crossed your arms as you respawned, wondering what was going to happen now.

“Tommy.”  
“Heyyy Dreamm”  
“Did you kill Y/U, be honest.”  
“No, no i didn't, you see I-” you cut the boy off my unmuting yourself.  
“Yes he did, he murdered me in cold blood this is not fair.”  
“Wh- WOMAN?” Tommy screamed for a moment and you wheezed, laying back in your chair.  
“You just killed a woman, are you feeling good, Tommy?” Fundy snickered.  
“I- shut the fuck up Fundy. you have no place to speak furry boy.” 

Soon. the conversation turned into a bunch of yelling and arguments. You had muted yourself again and was watching the chaos unfold. It was very funny to say the least, seeing the young blonde-haired boy argue with Fundy while Tubbo had not seemed to know what to do. Soon another voice came on, making the vc go quiet. “Boys, boys, boys. Now let's not fight, okay?” the voice seemed very soft and father-like. “...yes dad.” Tommy spoke in a sarcastic tone, you could sense the boy had rolled his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long on this chapter !! :0 
> 
> cw: angst  
>  also dw ill be including Wilbur more soon, after all this book is supposed to be around him lol :)

The voice that came through was familiar, not a voice that you have heard before, or so you thought. You did not recognize who this was and squinted your eyes, thinking hard. You hadn’t been exactly caught up on certain Dream SMP events. The voice had seemed so familiar yet unrecognizable. “Now Tommy, do what Dream asks you and apologize.” the person had told him in a stern tone. Tommy shook his head, denying it. “Why would I apologize to that imbecile!” He scoffed, he was not liking the idea of apologizing to you at all. Did he hate the thought, having to apologize to a woman? A despicable one at that, he despised it. Meanwhile, they were talking you had sprinted over back to where they were. Tubbo had put all of the items you had dropped into a chest. You smiled softly and unmuted yourself once more to speak. “Thanks, Tubbo!” You said over the others talking and a slightly high pitched, but a soft-toned voice came back to you. “You are _very_ welcome!”

You packed up all your items and put your stuff on, not bothering to organize your hotbar or inventory. You felt a soft nudge at your leg, you looked down and your cat, Charlie was there. That's when you remembered you forgot to feed him earlier. You panicked for a moment, pulling off your headset and speaking into your mic. “Hey, I have to do something, I’ll be back.” You told them and muted yourself. You stood up, bending over and carefully picking up the fluffy tabby and walking out of your room and into the kitchen. You set him down and picked up his bowls, washing them, and then making sure they were clean. You filled the water back up and put the bowl down before you set the food bowl on the counter. You always fed Charlie a different variety of cat foods. Whenever you rewarded him, you would always mix his favorite two flavors of wet cat food, add a few small pieces of raw meat(safely cleaned and prepared of course), and cut up his favorite cat treats into pieces and sprinkle it over it. He absolutely loved it. But you made sure that if you fed him that, you would limit it to at least 2-3 times a month. It was decided to feed it to him that day because you had forgotten to feed him earlier. You set it down and he started to eat it right away.

You petted the tabby and went back to your room, sitting down and putting your headphones on. You went to unmute but stopped when you heard their conversations.

“Yeah I know right, I _hate_ her.”

“AGREED”

“She's so weird, christ.”

They were joking around, mocking you while you had been gone. But the thing was, you could not tell many jokes apart from actual sayings and thought that was how they really felt about you. They were talking about how annoying, stupid, and childish you were. You started to tear up, sniffling and holding your face in your hands. Did they really hate you? Perhaps they had only wanted you to join so they could mock and make fun of you, or even use you. You felt as if they didn’t care about you at all. Suddenly there was a soft voice. Tubbo. “Hey, hey guys stop, please. Are you alright y/u..?” _shit._ You had accidentally unmuted while you were crying. “I- u-uhm...i have to go..see you guys..” you muttered and quickly left the call and disconnected from the server.

You went to your bed, laying on it and crying softly. You opened your eyes as you felt a soft warmth pressed against you. Your tabby Charlie had heard you crying and jumped on your bed, cuddling into you and purring gently. You wrapped your arms around him and cuddled him gently, sighing. At least you had your cat.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

A week had passed by. You had not streamed nor played the SMP at all. You had many dms from them, but you haven't responded to them no matter how much they texted you. You had also gotten your discord dm calls spammed as well, hoping that you would pick up. But...you never did. You were too mentally drained and exhausted. You had felt as if you could no longer get up and do anything. But you got up anyway and hopped on the smp server and started streaming. Surprisingly there were quite a few people on the server at the moment. Your chat had filled with the usual his and hello, getting a few questions from very worried fans. You ignored them and forced a smile. “Today I will... be playing the Dream SMP. Yeah, got invited last week, but I only went there once. I thought id uhm..stream some today.” The chat seemed to be quickly noticing that something was off about your mood. As you were usually cheery and excited, constantly cracking jokes along your stream

You were walking around when you had sworn you’d seen a flash of dull yellow. You shrugged it off, not bothering to say anything and continued, looking for a spot in the smp to build a house. You found a spot but then you had spotted another player who was crouching near a tree. The skin was a ghostly pale grey and they were wearing a yellow sweater. _Oh_. it was just Ghostbur, you shrugged as you didn't mind it until he had shot an arrow at you. Your chat was laughing at it. You slowly turned around to face the ghost

_You whisper to WilburSoot: do that again and I will perform an exorcism on you so that you will be banished from the living world._

Ghostbur seemed to back away after you said that, seemingly being 'scared'. You smiled just barely before a few other players came running up to you. You groaned in annoyance.

  
Tubbo_ - y/u please go to the VC 4  
Y/U - no  
Tubbo_ - why  
Y/U - I am streaming. please go away  
Tubbo_ - :( after?  
Y/U - maybe  
Dream - we are worried about you, y'know

You shook your head, ignoring them now and continuing to build your house. You _clearly_ believed that they were lying, especially since you had told them you were streaming. You concentrated on your house, placing slabs on the sides of the stairs and making sure it looked neat. This house was going to be rather large, especially because you intended to be a sort of person that people can come to you for stuff that they needed. Sure, it was slightly taking awesamdudes spotlight, but you didn't have much to do on the smp anyway. In the house, you had certain rooms labeled with what was in the chests. a room for food, weapons/tools, potions, armor, enchantment books and lapis, potions, etc. Sort of like Technoblade had done when they needed stuff for the war. He had been farming items. You had at least four sets of stacks for each item. Though for the weapons/tools and armor you had only the good armor. Iron and diamond as of now, you planned to go to the nether and look for netherite. Your chat was excited and very shocked at the items you already had. How you had them? You had some help from awesamdude and Eret during your stream. You looked at the time and you had been streaming for nearly 10 hours from building and gathering. “Hey, guys! I've been streaming for a _really_ long time but now I'll be ending the stream. Hope you enjoyed this stream, bye!” You ended the stream and set your headphones down. It had been a very long day, and you now seemed to notice that you were exhausted.

But to your disappointment of wanting to rest, you got invited to join a call. You groaned and answered it.

“What.” you huffed

“Hi y/n!” A cheery voice said

“Hi, Toby.”

“..uh, don’t.. worry about it.”

“But I already _am_. Did I do something?”

“No, no, no, _of course not_. You did _nothing_ wrong.”

You closed your eyes for a moment, crossing your arms. You were unsure if you should tell him how you had felt about them talking about you. What if he judged you? He wouldn't do that, right? You hoped not.

“They were making fun of me...and I got _really_ upset about it..” You murmured, looking down.

“Oh y/n..don't worry about it, they didn't mean any of it! They were just joking around, y’know?”

“..I cant always tell the difference between a joke and a non-joke..”

“That's alright! We all have our times of misunderstanding! but please don't let it get to you too much, remember we _care_ about you! It's okay to be upset, you have every right to be.”

“Thank you..”


	4. a/n

hellooo :) I'm sorry I haven't been writing chapters recently. I'm taking a small break, I hope you understand <3 

but if you have anything/suggestions of what you want to see in the next chapters feel free to comment them :eyes:


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello :) sorry for being gone for so long. I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

You check your phone, looking at the time. It was 1 am. You thought for a moment before, you should probably log on. you had been watching things go down in wars, watching Tommy get exiled. you did go with him, but went back to the main land after a while. you had helped him with building and gathering items. Ghostbur had been there as well but you hadn’t payed much attention to the ghost. right now, you were sitting down in your garden you had made in the back of your house. You sighed contently, picking up a flower from the ground. It was a soft violet flower with round petals and bits of white. You felt something whirl past you and it made you jump, looking around. you spotted an arrow lodged into the ground some feet away from you. You thought it was just a skeleton so you weren’t worried about it and zoned out again.

Suddenly, you heard a soft voice. “hello!” you realized you had been pulled into a vc and blinked, confused by it. “hi..” you muttered, standing up. “sorry to bother but you seem sad, have some blue-“ you saw ghostbur infront of you and he tossed you blue dye. you pick it up, putting it in your inventory. “thank you, ghostbur.” the ghost looked at you, smiling. “come with me I want to show you something.” you didn’t say and followed him, he led you to a field with flowers. there was a single sheep here, it was a deep blue and it looked at you and ghostbur. “look! it’s friend- friend hello!” 

the ghost went over and hugged the sheep. you laughed and went after him. “friend is blue!” this was adorable, the ghost seemed to have an very big attachment to the deep blue sheep. “yes friend is blue.” you laughed. you spent a lot of time with ghostbur, exploring with his sheep and just listening to him, soon it was getting dark and mobs were coming out. you started to get attacked by spiders, creepers and skeletons. “why are there so much fucking creepeRS-“ you screamed as you got shot with arrows and ambushed by creepers.

“i guess we’re just blowing their fuse.” you joked as you hid on a tower of blocks. when they were all slain you came down, ghostbur hugged you tightly. however he was taller than you. you raised an eyebrow. “are you okay?” you asked him as he stopped hugging you. “yes i’m fine I’m just really excited because i remembered you when you made that joke!” your eyes widened, remember you? what could he possibly remember you when you dont remember him.

“what do you mean?” you asked the ghost, looking at him intently. you wondered what he would have to say, perhaps if you didn’t know, he could make you remember. “when I was living, I helped you for a few days and that joke reminded me of when we were getting attacked by mobs that time!” he said excitedly, he was happy he could remember such a old memory. you furrowed your eyebrows, still not remembering. “can you explain it more, please?”

he nodded. “you were out traveling by yourself on a horse. I think. you were gathering a lot of wood and food, I thought you were trespassing. but you were just passing by so I decided to help you!” ghostbur smiled. that’s when the memories came flooding back. “....wilbur” you muttered, putting a finger to your temple. you pulled the ghost into a tight embrace, closing your eyes. you felt him vibrate and hug you back. whenever his body would vibrate it would signal that he was very happy and comfortable, to say the least. 

you felt as if you could hug him forever, although he was a ghost, he felt warm. like sitting next to a fireplace on a cold winter day. It was nice, but suddenly ghostbur pulled away and you whined slightly, looking up at him. Ghostbur however wasn’t looking at you, something had caught his attention. “hold on.” he said and he veered off and stopped at a large shrub. “tubbo, tommy?? why are you in this bush- were you spying on us?” the two young teens peeked their heads out. “sorry ghostbur.” Tubbo apologized. “i’m not sorry.” Tommy said bluntly before standing up, dusting himself off. 

you cocked an eyebrow, walking over. “Tommy.” you warned, glaring at him. The blonde haired boy huffed, crossing his arms. “fine, I’m sorry.” he rolled his eyes, grabbing Tubbo’s arm gently and pulling him out the bush. Tommy pulled Tubbo along, pushing you out the way. you stumbled back, almost falling but ghostbur had quickly caught you and helped you up. The two boys seemed to walk for a bot before saying their goodbyes and Tommy hurrying back to Technoblade’s home, as he was exiled and couldn’t let anyone else see him. but he knew he could trust y/n and ghostbur not to say anything. “are you okay??” ghostbur was worried, even though it had been a slight push he didn’t care. “I’m okay, don’t worry.” 

“are you sure?” you giggle and patted his arm. “yes i’m sure.” “okay.”

Ghostbur had spent time showing you SMP buildings, as much as you had explored before, there was way more that he hadn’t seen before. The ghost had been eager to show you around, he would however constantly ask if you are okay and made sure you didn’t go too far away from him. “hey y/n, follow me, lets go see Tommy and Techno!” him saying that made you nervous, what if they tried to hurt you? you hoped they wouldn’t, it made you nervous. Ghostbur could tell and reassured you that he wouldn’t let them hurt you. 

He had to float though because he couldn’t touch the snow, anything wet for a certain period of time or he’d melt. “there it is!” he pointed to a large cabin looking home that was mostly made out of wood, but had bits of stone and concrete. “okay..” you followed behind him, being cautious. Techno and Tommy were outside, arguing over if the blonde should build a cobblestone tower or not. “hello Techno! hi Tommy!” 

while the ghost was talking to them, you had sat down in the snow, your back against the house. you weren’t paying attention as you heard a loud “BOO” and you jumped, screaming. you covered your face, shivering, waiting as if you were going to be hit but when you opened your eyes, ghostbur was standing in front of you with crossed arms. “Techno please don’t do that.” Techno snorted and laughed. “why do you have an orphan following you around.” the pig stated, taking a step back. “they’re not an orphan but please don’t scare them, it’s not nice.” 

“do you really think I would be-“ Techno was cut off as Tommy screamed. “BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!!” You just hid behind ghostbur, being scared of Techno. “can I apologize”  
“yes”  
ghostbur slightly moved so he was beside you. but instead of apologizing, the pig lurched forward and scared you again. you squeaked and hid behind the ghost once more, but in less than a second he had pulled out his sword and pointed it at the pig. Techno was laughing and so was the blonde boy. you felt embarrassed, being so easily scared by the pig. “what a pussy.” Tommy said. “oh- woah woah there ghostbur, put the sword down.” 

the ghost huffed at him and put his sword away, turning and bending down and hugging you. “are you okay?” but you said nothing, you were shaking. he sighed and you felt him wrap his arms around you and pick you up. “aww is ghostbur protecting his little girlfriend?” Techno teased, although it would be more of a Tommy thing to do, it was quite clear that the ghost was very protective of you. the ghosts cheecks tinted red. “no!- y/n isn’t my girlfriend.” he put you down, crossing his arms. you smile and reach up on your toes, patting him, thinking that it was adorable. but the the ghost actually leaned slightly into your touch. you pet him and the ghost hummed. “what the fuck ghostbur-“ Tommy wheezed at this. “he- he’s a fucking dog!”


	6. Chapter 6

You were spending most of your time expanding your house on the smp, making sure it looked good. It didn’t have to be perfect but you wanted it to at least look somewhat nice. You had been planning to stream hardcore minecraft again as it had been a bit since you last streamed. but you felt as if you had no motivation to stream, being mentally drained. You had also made a small statue for your friend Tubbo, next to the bee dome. It was of course a large bee with a crown on its head. Tubbo had been very excited and appreciated it. He had insisted making something for you as well, but you would deny it.

You occasionally would see Tommy and Techno invisible, sneaking around the smp and l’manberg. However you didn’t mind it as long as they didn’t touch your things or grief your stuff. They were planning to have a festival, which you were reluctant of. You knew what happened last time, before you joined the smp. Tubbo had told you of his plans to murder Dream during the festival and that made you very worried. Dream _wasn’t_ stupid, he could put things together and figure this out. He was good at that and if he found out, god knows what he would do to them. The green man was not merciful, if it meant murdering someone or even framing someone to get his way, he would with _no_ hesitation.

“hello y/n!” you immediately turned around and wrapped your arms around the ghost. He smiled and hugged back, laying his chin on your head. Despite him being a ghost, he was still taller than you. You tried to pull away but ghostbur had a tight grip on you. “c’mon, you know you can’t hug me forever.” to which in response he groaned and let go, crossing his arms. You giggled and pat his shoulder, turning. “wanna go see Phil?” ghostbur asked excitedly. “isn’t he on house arrest?” you responded, cocking an eyebrow at the ghost. “he was released a while ago.”

“do you even know where he is?”“....not yet.”

“i- than why did you even ask me?”

“i was bored.”

“understandable.”

You thought for a moment, perhaps philza was in his secret spot on the smp. That was unlikely though as he wasn’t even online anyways. You didn’t exactly like him though, I mean, he did choose techno over ghostbur and tommy. It made you feel bad for them, their own dad abandoned them. Tommy had been through a lot, he was only 16 for _fucks sake_ — did phil ever even care? did he ever think to comfort the young boy? It wasn’t completely his fault though as he hadn’t been allowed in the server yet.

Whatever he thought you d- “Are you okay y/n?” ghostbur’s voice snapped you out of your deep thoughts. “I’m fine.” you breathed, rubbing your temple. “but you are crying.” oh. you were? you hadn’t even noticed it, you wiped them away and nodded. “I promise, I was just thinking.” you reassure him. He seemed unsure, not fully believing you, but he respected you and didn’t push any further. “okay.”

“wanna help me and Tubbo decorate for the festival?” you asked. The ghost felt a small pang in his heart, the mention of a festival making him dizzy. He suddenly closed his eyes and blacked out. You started to panic, looking around to see if anyone was nearby. no-one in sight, you type quickly into chat.

Y/U> Someone please help!!

Tubbo_>huh

Tubbo_> what’s wrong?

Y/U> please hurry

Then you were added to a vc with a couple of people. “y/n? what’s happened?” you heard Tubbo say. “ghostbur- he- hes unconscious!” you said, holding the ghosts body. “where are you at?” another voice asked, Ranboo. “My home, I don’t know why he went unconscious but he did!”

“did you mention anything that might’ve triggered a memory?”

“well i....I uhm asked him if he wanted to help me and Tubbo decorate for the festival.”

“that’s probably why, he’s had a bad history with festivals. we’ll be on our way.”

“okay..”

Soon, Tubbo, Ranboo, and Fundy who hadn’t said anything arrived. Tubbo crouched in front of you, examining ghostbur carefully. “he looks paler than usual..” he muttered, sighing. “this is all my fault, isn’t it?” you had tears in your eyes, sniffling. “no, no, no- it’s _not_ your fault, it’s okay.” Ranboo said, hugging you as Tubbo took ghostburs body. Fundy had his arms crossed with his ears down, not saying a word. It seemed he didn’t even want to be here. That slightly confused you, but your didn’t say anything about it.

Moments later, ghostbur had reawoken. you rushed over and took him from Tubbo, burying your head into his chest. ghostbur was slightly confused but hugged you gently, rubbing your back. “i’m so sorry-“ you began but he shushed you, and he ended up being the one holding you. Tubbo, Fundy and Ranboo had left, the bee boy had instructed you to keep an eye on the ghost. If anything bad happened again, to get him immediately. and you made sure to _never_ let him out of your sight.


	7. a/n

im sorry for another a/n but chapters will have slow updates and right now the next chapter will be somewhat delayed :(


End file.
